Susanowo
How Susanowo joined the Tourney A upgraded variant of the GNX-U02X Masurao, which was redeveloped with improved and additional offensive systems, the Susanowo is a true match in close combat for the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser. It possesses incredible speed and strength, but lacks any notable durability. The red components featured on the Masurao have been recolored to white, making the Susanowo resemble the SVMS-01O Over Flag even moreso than the Masurao. Weapons-wise, the Masurao's GN Beam Katanas have been upgraded into a pair of solid powered sabers resembling katanas, which can be combined into a staff-like weapon. In addition, its abdominal cavity mounts a chargeable GN Cannon, known as the Tri-Punisher. Its Trans-Am System has also been greatly improved compared to that of the Masurao, though the exact nature of such upgrades remains unclear. Beneath its armored head is the head of an Over Flag, and it was specifically taken from the late Daryl Dodge's Over Flag. The Susanowo's antennas and shoulders are similar to the Masurao's, save for the extension of the shoulder spikes and small spikes on the antennas. After Masurao is upgraded into Susanowo, Mister Bushido began to search for someone worth his game. He decided to try his hand on a Gorilla Soldier. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Susanowo crosses its sabers together. After the announcer calls its name Susanowo swings its sabers Shiranui and unryu around it in circles, then spins and does a hop, then holds its sabers apart as the camera zooms with Mister Bushido saying "Graham Aker, onward!" Special Moves Senkuu Shinken (Neutral) Susanowo swings its swords apart sending a diagonal cross of energy forward. Juretsu Zan (Side) Susanowo moves forward doing criss-crossing slashes from both sabers before performing a hopping X-shaped dual cut. Rekka Jutsu (Up) Stretches both sabers outwards as it spins forward, hitting foes multiple times. Gradually rises into the air as it spins. Tri-Punisher (Down) Fires a shot from Tri-Punisher, hitting foes several times. Shichiyari Massatsu (Hyper Smash) Waves arms, stunning enemies to its front. Mister Bushido announces "This is what I've been waiting for!" then Susanowo then dashes forward to slice with both sabers. Tenkai Shura Zan (Final Smash) Susanowo positions its sword back as Mister Bushido announces "This is the Graham Special!" then spins and sends a large unblockable wave of energy forward. Victory Animations #Susanowo does two upward slashes, then crouches spreading its sabers as Mister Bushido says "Allow me to announce it is I, Graham Aker!" #Susanowo swings its left saber around, then shoots its beam chakram as Mister Bushido says "I've been given the license to act independently. In other words, I'm a one-man army!" #Susanowo pierces its sabers, then dashes through, cutting the losers, with nothing happening at first, then Susanowo sheathes its sabers and spurts blood out and erecting Stamina KO cries, then Mister Bushido announces "Today I am beyond that! My rage surpasses that of Achilles!" On-Screen Appearance Susanowo flies in, bows, then takes out its sabers as Mister Bushido announces "Masurao upgraded into Susanowo! Let us fight well and honorably!" Trivia *Susanowo's rival is a Gorilla Soldier working for Lord Shen. It's second rival is a purple-haired Anbu girl named Yugao Uzuki. *Mister Bushido/Graham Aker shares his English voice actor with Doctor Doom, Shuma-Gorath, Saisyu Kusanagi, Little Mac (in Gameplay), Anubis, Saber Stryke, Godzilla, Rousso and Glacius. *Mister Bushido/Graham Aker shares his Japanese voice actor with Narciso Anasui, Purple Proton, Col. Seth, Gray Fullbuster, Jake Boyd (Tachiki in Japan), Greed and Kairi. *Mister Bushido/Graham Aker shares his French voice actor with the Wraith, Jin Kisaragi, Mr. Dooter, Dingodile, Rasetsu, Ajis Aziba (in the Megahammer), Conkeldurr and Bang Shishigami. *Mister Bushido/Graham Aker shares his German voice actor with Steve Bender, Red Brief-J, Ajis Aziba (in the Megahammer), Benetnasch Eta Mime, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Helmasaur King, Musha Gundam and Fuuma (World Heroes). *Mister Bushido/Graham Aker shares his Arabic voice actor with Anubis, Tiger Mask, Jin Kazama, Junpei Ryuzouji, Kinnikuman Mariposa, Goh Hinogami, Taurus Aldebaran, Kazuma Torisuna, Shunsaku Ban, Galacta Knight, Tumble, Shoyo Hinata, Black Turbo, Toothless, Jonin Baki, Kidomaru, Shikamaru Nara, Kakashi Hatake, Nobuyuki Sanada, Izuru Kira, Ky Kiske, Juza, Baby Vegeta, Starjun and Hidan. *Mister Bushido/Graham Aker shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Karasu, Drunken Chu, Krook and Chin the Conqueror. *Susanowo's select pose resembles Masamune Date's introduction pose from Samurai Warriors 1: Xtreme Legends. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen